Conventionally, personal information, such as identity information, is carried in the form of papers or cards, such as passports, social security cards, driver's licenses, etc. Carrying such disparate forms of personal information can be cumbersome. Additionally, the more separate forms of information that are carried, the easier it is to lose any one of the pieces of information.